Fuckin' Perfect
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: After Rachel runs into Shelby and Beth, she beings to doubt her self worth. Can Finn bring her out of her depression or will the Rachel the Glee club know and love be a memory. Bad summary good story.
1. Chapter 1

F**ckin' Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey! Well here is my newest story. I hope that it's not to bad, but I've never wrote a proper Glee story, so I hope that I've kept the characters, in well, character. I don't know if I'll continue so the only way is to review and let me know what you think.**

**Anyway here it is. Enjoy. Also sorry for the mistakes, I was in such a rush to post it I never proof read it.**

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

Rachel couldn't help but frown as Finn, for the seventh time this hour ask her what they were doing.

"I told you." Rachel said, her voice suppressing the irritation she felt. "We're here because I have to do the shopping for the week because my dads have gone out of town."

Finn nodded, then asked the next question. "Okay. But why do we have to do it in a shopping centre that's an hour outside of Liam?"

Over the past few weeks Rachel had been 'trying' to curb her, well as Santana had so plainly put it, 'ability to always talk as if everyone if a fourth grader and you're Einstein.' In all honesty, Rachel was surprised that Santana even knew who Einstein was. _Stop it Rachel, that's exactly the sort of thinking you want to avoid. Besides, this will be good practice for when I have to work with less then helpful co-stars in the future. _She thought, then turned her attention back to Finn.

"Because Finn, this is the best shop for buying gluten free and vegan foods. All the shops in Lima look as if they've been deep fired."

Finn, had to admit she was right about that. But why did she have to be so damn picky? Couldn't she just order her food online, like some people do.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Finn sighed as they walked up, what seemed like the hundredth isle.

"Not to much longer. I just need to get some vegetables then we're done." Rachel smiled as she walked over to the vegetable cart. Vaguely she could hear Finn mutter something about everything here being to green and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked Rachel, giving her his normal confused puppy dog face, that she loved so much.

"You." Rachel replied as she stood on her tippee toes and gave Finn a quick peck on the cheek, to which Finn gave her a kiss on the head.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you were making fun of me." He said jokingly. Rachel feigning shock, placed a hand over her heart and dramatically said, "I would never!"

She was about to pick up an apple when she felt someone else's hand go for it to.

"Oh sorry." Rachel said looking up and was surprised by who she saw.

"Rachel?" Shelby said, surprised as she looked up and saw her daughter standing in front of her. "I hardly recognised you." She admitted as she looked Rachel up and down noticing, her new haircut, weight lose and also massively tall boyfriends, who she vaguely remembered was the male lead for her Glee club. "How..what are you doing here?"

Rachel wanted to answer. Say it was just a coincidence and that they should all go get lunch or something, but her eyes were focused on the pram next to Shelby and the what looked to be no older than 10 month old baby inside.

Finn noticed the baby also and knew that it had clearly both surprised and hurt Rachel.

"Is that your baby?" Rachel asked and realised how stupid she sounded. Like a dazed child, trying to find her words.

Shelby looked down at her daughter and gave a smile. "Yes. I adopted her." She answered. She knew that it must hurt Rachel to see her with a new daughter, but she wasn't going to lie. "Her name's Beth."

_Beth. _Rachel thought and could already feel the tears forming at the edges of her vision. Luckily, she was Rachel Berry and knew how to stop her tear, so no to ruin the moment. "Beth. That's a lovely name." Rachel said and took another look at the baby who she realised had both Quinn's eyes and Puck's nose. "Did you adopt her from Quinn?" She asked before even thinking.

Finn was surprised to hear Rachel ask that. He didn't pick up the likeness until she mentioned it, but now he couldn't stop seeing it.

Shelby fidgeted with her top nervously. "Yes. Rachel I know that this must be a shock for you-"

Rachel did her best fake laugh she could muster. "What? No. No no, I'm glad that you're happy. She's beautiful, I'm sure that…well…I'm glad that you have a daughter." Rachel said and grabbed Finn's hand. "We'll leave you now. Goodbye Shelby." Rache; began to pull Finn away before he could protest, she needed to get away from Shelby and Beth. Faintly behind her she could hear Shelby yelling out to her, but she blocked it out. She didn't want to talk to her now, she just wanted to get home.

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn asked, though he already knew the answer. "Do you want to go back and just talk about it?"

"No Finn." Rachel said as she loaded her shopping into his car. "Can we not talk about it please. I just want to go home." She said then jumped into the passenger seat.

Finn sighed and knew not to push her. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Like sure, he'd lost his dad, so he knew how that felt. But to have a parent out there, who didn't want you simply cause you weren't a child anymore. Well even he knew that would hurt. The car ride home was silent. Neither Rachel nor Finn said a word. When they pulled up at the front of Rachel's, Finn began to get out only to get stoped.

"Umm, could we hang out some other time. I just kinda want to be alone right now." Rachel said quietly and opened the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said grabbing her shopping and jumping out.

"Rachel wait!" Finn said, getting out of the car too. Catching up to her before she could even get to the door, Finn grabbed her waist.

"Rachel, please I know that you're upset but please talk to me." Finn pleaded.

Rachel shook her head. "I just need some time to think. Please Finn, I'll see you tomorrow okay." She said then walked up to her door. Turning around she saw Finn standing there looking hurt. Placing down her shopping she walked back down to him and gave him a kiss. "I'll be fine. Now go home. You still have to finish your Spanish homework and glee assignment."

Giving Rachel one final kiss, Finn jumped back into his car and drove off. _Please Rachel, please be okay. _ He thought sadly.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

Fuckin' Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**WOW! I can not believe the reviews and responses I got to this story and its only been one chapter. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story so much. So here is the newest chapter. I hope you like it even more then the last.**

**I do not own Glee. All I own is this idea and my Glee boxsets.**

Rachel didn't feel like eating. She played with the food on her plate one last time before scraping it into the rubbish. She couldn't do anything, since coming back from the shops. She tried to do her homework, but she failed at that. Then she tried to practice her song for glee, but she sounded all off, so she failed that too. _I'm beginning to see a pattern here. _She thought sadly as she looked at the left over pile of scrapes that could barely be called food. She'd burnt her cooking at least twice and had to start again, and then when she finally did get it right, she'd burnt herself. _I fail at everything._ She thought dejected as she walked into the living room and fell onto the couch. Try as she might she just couldn't get the image of Beth and Shelby out of her head. _I can't believe that she adopted Beth. Quinn and Puck's Beth. Do they know, have they been keeping it from me on purpose? _ She thought as she rolled over onto her side.

She'd know that Shelby wanted a child, but she just never thought that she'd actually adopt one. Though she'd never admit it, she was seriously hurt when Shelby had told her that she wanted to go sperate way. All her life she'd wanted a mother, not that she wasn't grateful for her fathers, but there was just times she wanted a mother. And now, her mother was out there raising someone else's child.

"Stop it Rachel. That's no way to think. That child deserves a mother just as much as you." She told herself as she sat up on the couch. It was petty for her to be thinking that way. Still she couldn't help but think, what did Beth have that she didn't. Was she really so worthless that even her own mother was trying to purge all traces of her from her mind. Was Beth the child Shelby had always wanted and Rachel was simply a big disappointment.

Rachel felt something warm roll down her cheek and realised that she was crying. Wiping her tears away Rachel walked over to the phone to see if there were any messages.

_1 new message._

Rachel saw the light flashing and pressed play.

Hi baby. Sorry but we're going to have to stay in London for another week. Your grandmother's will is taking some time to come through.

Rachel felt another tear roll down her cheek. Her grandma's gone too. Another person who left her.

Anyway, we'll send you some more money. Behave while we're gone. Love you.

Rachel deleted the message after listening to it a couple more time.

_Dad, Daddy, Grandma, Shelby. There's a definite pattern here. _Rachel thought sadly then walked up stairs to her bedroom. Not even bothering to change, Rachel jumped into bed and curled up under the sheets. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes as her thoughts wandered to everyone who had left her. _You're so worthless._

Rachel was woken up by the sound of her phone playing 'Faithfully', she knew it was Finn before she answered because that was his personalised ringtone. Grabbing her phone off her nightstand Rachel groggily answered.

"Hello?"

"Rachel. Where you sleeping?"

Rachel looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:30, she'd over slept. But she didn't care. Right now she didn't care about anything.

"Yeah. I was."

"Well you better hurry up and get up, or you'll be late for school."

"I'm not going today Finn, sorry. I don't feel well."

There was a pause and for a moment Rachel though that Finn had hung up.

"Is this about yesterday Rachel?"

"No Finn. I just think I ate something bad last night, that's all."

"Okay babe. Well I'll come by and see you after school. Love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said then hung up.

Sighing Rachel threw her phone on the bed and went back to sleep. Praying that Finn wouldn't be the next one to leave.

**So what do you think? I wanted to explore Rachel's character some more. How do you think I went? Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Fuckin' Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey all **** Well here's the newest chapter. Now I hate to do this, but what can I say, I have to do what I have to do. Seeing as I only got 1 review for the last chapter, thank you by the way Noro, it meant a lot to me. I am now starting a rule how I will not update unless I get at least 4 reviews. So get ready to start typing out those reviews. Also once again sorry about all the spelling mistakes, and also if Finn seems abit out of character. I find him quite difficult to write. Anyway enjoy the newest chapter.**

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

Finn could barely concentrate to what his maths teacher was saying. His mind just kept drifting back to Rachel. She could deny it all she likes, but he knew her well enough to know that the whole Shelby, Beth thing had really gotten to her. He only wished that she would talk to him about it instead of keeping it to herself. That's the one thing everybody got wrong about his Rachel Berry, she was not all strong on the inside. Every time she got slushied or called 'man hands' by Santana or Quinn, she got hurt. He just wished that the others could see that too. True she was sometimes a little over bearing and talked way too much about herself, but she was really trying to stop that. Trying.

As the bell rang to change periods Finn couldn't help but wonder what would glee club be like without her today. Whenever she was away the club seemed to be different. They wouldn't try as hard or they would just slack off all together. Deny it all they like, Finn knew that the rest of the club liked having Rachel there to keep them in line and focus them on the task ahead. As he walked into the choir room he noticed that he was the last one in. Not wanting to make anymore of a scene Finn jumped into the closet seat, which was next to Quinn. As soon as he looked at her he thought of Beth, then Rachel, and then he wondered if it would seem weird that he's staring at Quinn for so long.

"Okay guys." Mr Schue said, snapping Finn back to reality. "How is everyone's glee assignment going?"

All at once everyone began to talk at once about their assignment and by the sounds of it everyone-bar- Brittney was having no trouble at all.

"I forgot what it was again." Brittney said, shocking nobody.

Mr Schue sighed and explained the assignment one more time as slowly as he could.. "This week I want you to express an emotion that someone else is feeling. Like if you saw a girl crying, sing about how you think she's feeling."

Brittney nodded, though Mr Schue knew that she still didn't really understand.

"Wait-" Mike said suddenly. "Where's Rachel?"

"Hopefully back in Israel." Santana joked.

"Haven't you already used that one?" Quinn questioned, raising a perfectly shaped blond eyebrow.

"Oh, well then, maybe getting a man hand transplant."

"Like you can talk boob job." Finn snapped. Shocking everyone. Not once had Finn snapped, expect when he found out the baby wasn't his. Schue could see what was happening and tried to stop anything before it started.

"Okay guys that's enough. Let's get practicing. You have to present this stuff tomorrow."

As everyone was leaving the choir room, Schue pulled Finn to the side.

"Finn are you okay, you looked stressed. Does this have anything to do with Rachel?" He asked knowing more likely then not he'd be right.

Finn thought for a moment and wondered if it was all right to tell Schue. Would Rachel get mad at him for telling the teacher something so personal about her?

"Yeah it's about Rachel. But do we like have that whole doctor patient confidentiality thing? Finn asked.

"Well, yes in a way we do. Why Finn what's happened?"

So Finn told Mr Schue everything that had happened. By the end Finn felt kinda better being able to tell somebody about his concern for Rachel.

"That's horrible. Have you talked to her since this morning?" Mr Schue asked.

Finn shook his head. "No. I'm going over there this afternoon though, so I'll try to get her to talk to me then."

"Okay then. Finn if you need thing else, don't hesitate to ask."

When Finn got round to Rachel's he was surprised to see her still in the clothes from yesterday.

"Have you slept all day?" Finn asked as he walked in the door and gave Rachel a kiss. "I don't know how you could do that. I can never sleep though the day."

Rachel smiled and led Finn over to the couch. "Did I miss much in school today?"

"Nahh. But that's not what I want to talk to you about." He said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Rachel. I know that seeing Shelby and Beth together upset you. It would upset anybody. But please don't keep it to yourself, talk to me. Let me know what you're feeling.

Rachel looked up at Finn and saw the pure concern in his eyes and couldn't help but cry. Finn hugged her closer and kissed her on the top of the head. "Talk to me Rachel, please."

Rachel wanted to tell Finn everything. To say that she felt like dirt, that everyone she loved was leaving her, even that she felt alone in glee club. But she didn't.

"I'm just tried." Rachel whispered burying her face into Finn's chest.

"Tired?"

Rachel nodded. "Tired of everything."

Finn looked down at Rachel and knew that there was more to her words. Notching that Rachel was closing her eyes and starting to fall sleep, Finn began to think of a plan to make her feel better.

Sorry for the boring chapter, but it was really just a filler. Oh and just to let everyone know, you haven't seen the last of Shelby or Beth.

**Review. Review. And of corse Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fuckin' Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**WOW! I could not believe the response I got to the last chapter. I was seriously blown away. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favourite the story. You guys are awesome, and here as promised is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it, oh, and the 4 reviews per chapter still applies (Cause I'm selfish and greedy). Enjoy and once again I apologise for any out of character's and spelling mistakes.**

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

Rachel walked down the hall to her next classroom slowly. She didn't want to come to school today, but Finn had made her. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. _The irony, _she thought to herself, remembering that only last week she was having to go to Finn's house to drag him out of bed to get to school. Finn had stayed at her house with her last night, so she really didn't have much of a choice about coming. It was either they both go, or they both stayed home. And Rachel didn't really want to get Finn in any trouble with his mum. Being at school hadn't really helped her mood much. Her thoughts were still preoccupied by Shelby and Beth, _I wonder if she's thinking about me_? Rachel thought as she put in the combination for her locker. _I mean, it would be kinda hard not to. I wonder if she wants to talk to me about the whole thing. _Curious Rachel pulled her phone out of her locker and checked to see if there were any missed calls.

Seeing there were none. Rachel sighed and put her phone and books back into her locker. Closing her locker Rachel turned around to be greeted with the sight of Karofsky and his other hockey team mates. Each one carrying a supersized slushie in their hands. _Crap. _Rachel thought as she looked at each sluhie.

"Hey Berry!" Karofsky said, his voice holding fake cheerfulness. "We all pictched in and got you a present."

Rachel shut her eyes as she saw that they were about to throw the slushies onto her. Sure enough, she soon felt her entire body soaked wet, from cold flavoured ice. She could hear the cheer and laughter of the hockey team and other bystanders. Wipping the slushie off her face Rachel opened her eyes and looked down at herself. Her new red skirt was completely drenched and so was the matching white top and red jacket she wore.

_Crap I just bought this. Why was I stuipd enough to wear it to yeah that's right I am stuipd. And worthless. _ She thought and mentally slapped herself. Rachel could feel herself beginning to cry ran to the nearest bathroom. After all the times she'd been slushied she knew their loctaions off by heart. Running inside Rachel was glad to see that she was alone, the last thing she needed was more people knowing how weak and worthless she was. _No wonder she doesn't want you as a daughter._ Rachel thought sadly as she locked herself in a _toilet_and let the tears she was holding back flow out.

Finn stared at the door waiting for Rachel to walk in. Class had started a good twenty minutes ago and Rachel still hadn't shown up for glee practice. Faintly behind him he could hear Santana and Quinn laughing about something. Something about super sizing the slushies or something like that. Honestly he didn't care, his mind was only focused on one thing.

"Mr Schue, can we just start the lesson?" Kurt said raising his hand. "If Rachel's not here yet then that's her fault."

Mr Schuester looked at Finn and saw the worry on his face. "Are you sure she didn't go home?" He asked Finn.

"No I drove her today. She couldn't get home without me." Finn answered, never taking his eyes off the door.

"Oh I don't think Berry will be coming out of the bathroom for a while." Santana said, in her usual bitchy tone. This got Finn's attention. Turning around her saw Quinn barely holding in her laughter.

"Why? What's happened?" Mercedes asked, looking between Santana and Quinn.

Santana smiled and started telling the story. "Okay so basically the hocky team had an idea to super size the slushies and just throw them all at the same time at Rachel. I saw the whole thing and by the end it looked like Berry had just jumped into a pool of slshies." By the end a few of the other glee memberes we're laughing to.

Finn was furious. How dare they laugh about that. It wasn't even funny. Not long ago everyone was complaining about gettting slushied, saying it was the most humliating thing to happen to them. And now that it wasn't happening to them anymore it was funny.

"That's not funny. I want one of you to go to the bathrooms and see if Rachel's okay!" Mr Schuester ordered, shuting everyone up at once.

"I'll go." Finn said without hestiation, only to noticing Rachel walking in the door. Santana was right, Rachel was soaked. Her hair was matted and still had ice in it and her clothes were stained all different colours.

As Finn looked at her face he could see that she'd been crying. Heavily. Walking up to her he pulled her into a hug.

"Rachel are you okay?" He asked softly pulling a chunck of ice from her hair. Rachel sobbed and shook her head.

"I want to go home Finn." She said horsely, her voice cracking. "I hate it here, I just want to go home."

Finn nodded and pulled apart from her so he could go get his bag. Feeling everyones eyes on her Rachel suddenly became very self _conscious. _

_"Hey Berry, have a nice swim?" Santana said snidely, looking up and down Rachel._

_Rachel bit back the response she had for Santana and instead walked over to Mr Schue._

_"Mr Schue, you can give all my solo's to Kurt. I'm quitting glee club." Rachel said as confidently as she could. She was Rachel Berry, she could act strong while feeling anything but. _

_Mr Schuester looked at Rachel with sad eyes. "Rachel I know that this is upsetting. But we need you. Go home and just think about please." He said, trying not to give the impression that he knew more then she thought. Rachel shook her head as Finn came up next to her._

_"I'm tired of this Mr Schue. It's time that the club started pulling their own weight." She argued and began to walk out, fighting the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes again. Finn looked down and Rachel and gave her a kiss on the forehead. _

_"Wanna go home and watch Funny Girl?" He asked, hoping to cheer her up._

_Rachel didn't say anything but just shook her head. She just wanted to be alone now._

"She's not really quitting is she?" Tina asked, after both Rachel and Finn had walked out. "I mean. We need her to win sectionals."

"As much as I hate to admit it. Tina's right. We need Rachel." Kurt agreed.

Mercedes gave a hesitant laugh. "Come on guys. This is Rachel. She needs glee. She'll be back like she always is."

Mr Schue stared at his glee club angrily. That's all they could say. 'She'll be back'. He knew that Rachel was not the most likeable person but he had really hoped that they had all gotten to the stage where they had started to like her.

"No." Mr Schue said, grabbing everyones attention. "I hope that she doesn't come back. Because maybe we need to lose sectionals, to show you how much Rachel does for this club and how much you take advantage of her!"

Everyone stared at Mr Schue after his outburst. No one had expected that.

"Everyone can leave. I have nothing to teach you today." With that said Mr Schue left the class, leaving his students wondering if they had perhaps crossed the line.

**DUN DUN DUN…What will become of Glee Club now? What did you think? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fuckin Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey hey hey! Here it is, the newest chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it meant a lot. I hope you enjoy this one as much. Same as the last chapter, 4 review rule still applies. So enjoy **

**I do no own Glee or any of it's characters.**

Finn waited patiently down stairs as Rachel cleaned the slushie off herself in the shower. Part of him wanted to march back down to glee club and yell at them for laughing at Rachel. He only hoped that Rachel quitting would be there wake up call. He was mostly disappointed in himself though. Part of him blamed himself for what happened to Rachel. He should have been with her today. He knew that she was feeling down and as her boyfriend he should have tried to make her feel better. _Taking her to school was a mistake. _Finn thought sadly as he collapsed onto the couch. He had hoped that by having Rachel go on with her regular activities that she would just fall back into her old self.

"I suck at making plans." Finn sighed as she closed his eyes and tried to get his mind off the image of Rachel covered in slushie.

Rachel stared at the wall in front of her lifelessly as she combed the leftover ice out of her hair. She couldn't bring herself to regret quitting glee club. She was over everyone always talking behind her back or never sticking up for her. She knew she was worthless. She didn't need everyone else reminding her. The slushies today just backed up her thoughts. _I'm glad that dads not here to see this._ She thought to herself. She didn't tell her fathers the half of what happened to her. If they knew they would most likely end up suing the school. That was the last thing she need. Turning off the water Rachel stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. As she looked in the mirror she could see that her lips were still stained red from the slushie.

"Great." Rachel muttered as she opened the bathroom door and walked to her room. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt Rachel got changed and headed downstairs to see Finn.

Seeing Finn laying on the couch Rachel walked over to him and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"That's my spot." She joked moving his legs off the couch and taking a seat.

Finn opened his eyes and was slightly shocked to see her wearing jeans. The only other time he'd seen her wearing jeans, or even normal clothes for that matter, was after Jesse-St. Dickward- in his opinion, broke up with her. He liked it when Rachel wore her own style clothes. He loved her little skirts and knee high socks.

"Feeling better?"

"Feeling clean." Rachel corrected and pulled Finn up so she could rest on his chest. No one said a word for a while and Finn didn't like that. He preferred it when Rachel talked hundred miles a minute. Even if it was just about herself.

"Rachel, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop you getting slushied." Finn said apologetically. Rachel shook her head and rested Finn's large hand in her small one.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm used to it now." Rachel admitted, keeping her eyes downcast.

"You shouldn't have to be!" Finn argued. "God! I wish that Karofsky would just back off!" Finn said bewteen clenched teeth. "And the other glee clubers, why the hell where they laughing?"

"Cause I'm worthless." Rachel said quietly, hoping that maybe Finn wouldn't hear her. Finn however, heard every word she said.

"Rachel! You are not worthless and I never want to hear you say that again!" Finn said, shocked as to why Rachel would even say such a thing.

"But I am Finn! My own mother doesn't want me. My so called friends laugh at my pain and my dads are never around." She said, tears bluring her vision. "I am worthless and everyone I love and care about leave me."

Finn could hardy believe what he was hearing. Rachel Berry, the star of Glee Club and the most talented girl he knows thought that she was worthless. Getting off the couch Finn sat in front of Rachel and tilted her head up so her eyes would met his.

"Rachel Berry. You are not worthless. You're the reason that I get out of bed in the morning. You are the most amazing person that I know. Please don't even talk or think like that again." Finn said, telling Rachel the absoulte truth. Rachel gave another sob and gave a small smile.

"Of course I'm the reason you get out of bed. I practally have to pull you out." She joked and kissed Finn. Finn was glad that he got a smile out of Rachel and happily returned the kiss.

_Unfornatly for the two, the sound of Barbra singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' interupted the couples kissing. Breaking the kiss Rachel picked her phone off the table and looked at the caller ID._

_Shelby._

"Who is it?" Finn asked as he saw Rachel just staring at the phone.

"Shelby." Rache said in a small voice, then answered it. "Hello?"

"Rachel? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"I um..wanted to talk to you. About, well you know."

Rachel looked at Finn and saw that he was looking at her curiosly. "I wanted to talk about that to."

"Do you think we could meet up tomorrow afternoon at some point? To talk about everything?"

Rachel paused for a moment to consider it. "I'd like that. Breadsticks? 3:30?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you then."

"Okay."

"Bye Rachel" Shelby said then hung up.

Rachel hung up also, but continued to stare at her phone, as if it was going to bite her if she took her eyes off it.

"What did she want?" Finn asked as he got off the ground and sat back next to Rachel on the couch.

"She wanted to meet me tomorrow. To talk." Rachel answered then threw her phone back onto the table. "I agreed to see her."

"We suck." Tina admitted as the group finished the song they were singing. "We really can't do this without Rachel."

"We don't have a shot at sectionals without Rachel." Mike agreed.

"Guys come on, not everyting is about Rachel. We're fine." Quinn lied as she tried to take the reigns of the unsupervised glee club. "If Rachel is going to be prissy then let her."

"I dunno." Puck said, jumping into the converstation for the first time. "I don't think that Berry's coming back. She look hell sad."

Quinn shot Puck a dirty look for disagreeing with her, but Puck just winked back at her.

"Maybe be shouldn't of laughed at her." Artie suggeseted. "She didn't look the best today maybe she was sick?"

Santana laughed and walked over to her seat. "Oh come on. This is Berry we're talking about. She'll be back in here tomorrow, begging for another solo." Santana said, pulling a nailfile out of her bag. "You'll see."

Mercades looked at Santana and gave a small frown. "Comeon guys, tomorrow we'll say sorry and ask her to come back. It was really mean of us to laugh at her."

The other glee clubers all nodded and knew what they had to do.

**Will Rachel forgive the glee club? What will happen between Shelby and Rachel. Review and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fuckin' Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**OMG! WOW! I could not believe the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, it blew my mind. You guys are soo great and because of that I've decided to update earlier then intended. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because we are now coming to the final two or three chapters. So enjoy.**

**4+Review=Update **

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Finn asked for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes.

"Finn, I have to hand in this Spanish assignment. I can't just go home. Besides I'll be fine." Rachel said, lying about the last part. She was anything but fine at the moment. The thought of meeting Shelby after school was making her stomach do cartwheels. Plus on top of that she was just waiting for the next slushie attack, which she was sure was coming soon.

"Okay, but of you want to go home at anytime just tell me and I'll take you." Finn assured her. Rachel nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. As they rounded the corner both were surprised to see the glee club, minus Santana, standing at Rachel's locker.

Finn felt Rachel tense slightly and stoped walking. "Do you want me to tell them to go away?" he suggested.

"No. It's alright Finn. We should be able to be civil despite whats happened." Rachel said. As they approached the glee club Rachel's heart began to beat a little faster. She felt as though she was on display for everyone to judge. Were they going to yell at her, tell her that they were better off without her. Rachel felt her stomach do a flip, but ignored it.

"Hey diva." Mercedes, chimed as Finn and Rachel stoped in front of them. "You look really good today Rachel."

_Lair._ Rachel though. She knew for a fact that she looked like mess. She'd gotten no sleep last night, was feeling sick, plus was wearing no make up. Again her stomach did a flip, only this time Rachel couldn't ignore it.

"Listen about yesterday." Puck interrupted, cutting Mercedes off. "We did…"

That was the last thing Rachel heard before covering her mouth with her hand and running towards the bathroom.

"Rachel" Finn yelled and was about to run after her when Quinn grabbed his arm.

"You're a guy Finn you can't go in there. I'll go." And before Finn could say anything Quinn had followed Rachel into the bathroom.

"What's going on white boy?" Mercedes asked, her eyes lingering on the bathroom door.

"I dunno." Finn said truthfully. "Can you just leave Rachel alone for awhile she doesn't need this now." He said then walked over to the girls bathroom. Making sure no one was looking Finn slipped inside.

"Is Finn a girl?" Brittney asked, as she watched the whole scene in front of her.

Rachel Berry never got sick. Well expect for the time she tried to make herself throw up or that time she got laryngitis. But apart from those she never got sick. _I hope Finn has some mints._ Rachel thought as she wiped her mouth with some tissue paper. Flushing the toilet, Rachel stood up and realised that her stomach wasn't doing flips anymore. Rachel gave a sigh of relief, _thank god. I would hate to throw up during my talk with Shelby. _At the mention of her mother, Rachel's stomach began to do flips again. Taking a quick intake of breath Rachel realised what was wrong. She was nervous. Rachel Berry doesn't get nervous. Not before sectionals or nationals or even when she met Shelby for the first time.

"Damn it Rachel." She said to herself and placed a hand on her stomach. "This is just what you need."

"Rachel?" The sound of Quinn's voice surprised Rachel. Why was she in here?

"Quinn?" Rachel said and opened the door to find herself staring at the blond Cheerio. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Quinn didn't answer but handed Rachel a piece of gum. "It helps with the taste. Trust me." Rachel stared at the gum before taking it and putting it into her mouth.

"Thank you." She said quietly, then walked past her to wash her hands. "I wasn't expecting anyone to follow me in." Rachel said while wiping her hands. "Least of all you." She said coldly.

Quinn deserved that. Even she had to admit it. Since starting high school she had made it her mission to make Rachel's life hell. Quinn still couldn't understand why though. She told herself that it was cause she was jealous of Rachel and Finn, but deep down she knew that wasn't true.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Quinn said, trying to make Rachel see that this was her way of saying sorry. Rachel nodded and then spat the gum into the bin.

"No I'm not. But thanks for asking." Rachel said quietly, she couldn't bring herself to fake another smile.

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn said walking in on the two girls. "Oh wow, this is nicer then the boys bathrooms." He said, without thinking as he looked around the bathroom.

"Finn!" Rachel said shocked. "You can't be in here this is the 'girls' bathroom." She said pulling Finn out of the bathroom. "Thanks Quinn." Rachel said before she tugged Finn back into the hallway.

Finn rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Finn said truthfully. Rachel smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Just nerves. For the first time I think I'm nervous." Rachel admitted and pulled back as Finn tried to kiss her. "No no no..i just threw up. You do not want to kiss this."

Rachel sat at a table in Breadsticks alone, anxiously waiting for Shelby to arrive. She looked around the restaurant and noticed various couples. Some were husband and wife, boyfriends and girlfriend. Others fathers and sons, brothers and sisters, friends having a catch up and in the corner a mother and daughter. Rachel smiled as she saw the daughter who looked no older then ten laughing with her mum. Would other customers look at Rachel and her mum and know they were family, or would they just see two strangers talking.

"Rachel."

Rachel looked up and saw Shelby staring at her. She looked exactly like Rachel remembered and of course, Beth in her pram. Shelby sat next to Rachel and lifted Beth from her pram.

"How are you Rachel?" Shelby asked as she studies Rachel's face.

"Fine. Somewhat tired but fine. And you?" Rachel answered politely. _Is this what our whole relationships going to be? Fake smiles and superficial topics? _Rachel thought sadly as she stared at Beth, who was staring back at her.

"That's not what we came here to talk about is it." Shelby said and noticed Rachel staring at Beth. "Want to hold her?"

Rachel looked at Shelby the smiled. "Yes. I'd love to."

Shelby passed Beth over to Rachel. Rachel held Beth and couldn't help but marvel over how light she felt. Looking at Beth it was hard not to notice the resemblance between her and Quinn.

"She's beautiful." Rachel said smiling at Shelby. "She's going to be beautiful when she grows up. Plus She has two musically gifted parents so she has all the right charms."

"Rachel." Shelby said changing the mood back to serious. "I'm sorry that I never told you about Beth. Believe me I was going to, just not just yet. When I was at the hospital and I heard that Noah and Quinn weren't going to keep it, I just knew I had to adopt her. I don't regret that for a second, but I do regret hurting you. Which I can clearly see I did." Shelby admitted.

Rachel listened to what Shelby said and couldn't help not being mad at her. Part of her wanted to scream and cry, but she couldn't bring herself to do either.

"Wasn't I enough?" she asked quietly, still playing with Beth.

"You're all grown up Rachel. You've grown into such a beautiful talented woman. There's nothing more I could teach you." Shelby answered. "I just need to teach my lessons to another."

Rachel looked down at Beth and gave her a kiss on the head. "Do Quinn and Puck know?" She asked.

"No. But I'll tell Beth when she gets older who her mum is. I don't want her to go through what you have." Shelby replied and then placed her hand on top of Rachel's.

"I want Beth to have a sister Rachel. Someone who she can talk to when she doesn't want to talk to me. Will you take that role?"

Rachel didn't even have to think before she answered. "Of course. You don't even have to ask." Looking down at Beth Rachel hoped to be the best sister she could.

**Nawwww what do you think? Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fuckin' Perfect**

**XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**5+reviews= update **

"So you got yourself a mum and a sister in one afternoon. That sounds pretty good to me." Finn joked as he and Rachel walked from their last class together. Rachel shook her head and pushed a stand of hair from her face.

"It's not going to be that easy Finn. Shelby may want me to be a sister to Beth, but I don't know how she feels yet about having me as a daughter." Rachel explained as best she could. Although she did have to admit that it felt good to be apart of Beth's life now. She couldn't wait to teach her about musically theatre and other vital life skills.

"What about Puck and Quinn? Are you going to tell them?" Finn asked as he shoved his books into his locker.

Rachel gave a deep sigh. "I dunno. I guess I'll have to tell them eventually. But not just yet." _Then when?_ She added mentally.

Finn nodded it was a bit of a difficult situation. Slamming his locker shut he looked at Rachel and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel asked, her curiosity rising. "You've been extremely happy all morning."

Finn's smile widened. "It's time for glee practice, and your coming with me."

"Finn, I'm not in glee anymore. Stop pulling."

Despite her many protests Rachel was now sitting in the choir room watching everyone present their glee assignment. Everyone had done very well so far and now the only two left were who hadn't performed were her and Finn. Though she had a suspicion that Finn had told Mr Schuester about her problems seeing as he kept looking at her sadly. She knew that Finn's heart was in the right place, but she didn't like people knowing about her personal troubles, other minor stuff she could tell the world. But when it came to her raw emotional problems she liked to keep those to herself.

"Okay now we have Finn." Mr Schue said and Finn got up from Rachel's side and walked to the front of the classroom. Clearly his voice he began to speak.

"Rachel. I know after what happened you're doubting yourself and feeling like you're worth nothing. But you're not. You're amazingly strong and caring. And if they can't see that, then it's their loss. Your perfect just the way you are and you have to believe me when I say that. I never want to hear or see you speak that way again."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, about what Finn was talking about. Despite their lack of information, the glee students knew that this went further then a slushie attack. Rachel however gave a small smile, which Finn returned then started to sing.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around_

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me!

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Finn, when he swore, he sounded so cute. She looked over at Mr Schue wondering if he was going to stop Finn from singing but saw no sign of that happening. __

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

As he sang Finn looked straight at Rachel, hoping to get his message across to her. He knew this song would be perfect for her and now he just had to pray she would understand it. He was pouring his heart and soul into this for her.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

Why do I do that..?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me...

When Finn sang his final word everyone stood up and clapped, giving him a bigger reaction then when he sang Jessie's Girl.

"That's what I'm talking bout. Expressing raw emotions, not for yourself but for someone else." Schue said and gave Finn and pat on the back. Looking over at Rachel he noticed that she had her head down and was slightly shaking. Walking over Finn lifted her head and saw that she was crying. Wiping her tears away Finn gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're perfect." He said and Rachel pulled him over to her for a kiss.

"You're not to bad yourself." She laughed and pulled him into the seat next to her.

Although she may never be a daughter to Shelby the way she wanted, she could be the best sister to Beth. With Finn at her side she didn't feel alone and worthless.

"So, you coming back to be our resident diva again?" Mercedes asked, breaking the moment. Rachel looked from Finn to Mercades and though about her question for a moment. Was she really ready to go back to a group that only a few days ago laughed at her? They needed her for sectionals, she knew that and she was sure that they knew it to. Looking to Finn she saw that he was giving her the 'it's your choice' look.

"No. I won't be." Rachel sighed, standing up and looking at her former glee club members. "You all think that I'll just coming running back here, but it can't. Not until I sort some things out for myself."

Rachel saw the surprised look on everyone's faces, even Mr Schue. _I know they need me but I need to do this for me first._ Rachel thought and looked back at Finn.

"I'm going to go home. Meet me there later?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Rachel walked over to the door, but was stoped by the sound of Quinn's voice. "So wait?"

Rachel turned around and saw the angry look on Quinn's face. "You're always tell us just how important it is for us to be a group and stick together, and you're just going to walk out when sectionals in a few weeks? Do you even care?"

"Yeah. I did say that." Rachel admitted taking a few steps towards Quinn. Everyone in the room looked on in suspense as the two strong females went head to head.

"$50 on Quinn." Puck whispered to Sam.

"But I'm sick of all the crap that you guys put on me. You want to win sectionals, start practicing. All you ever seem to do is come running to me when you need something, you don't care about me. You only want me voice." Rachel argued, all her pent up frustration coming to the surface. "So sorry for wanting to take some time to sort out my problems. That must be a real inconvenience for you!" She spat and then walked to the door. "I'm not quitting for good. I just need to sort myself out first." She finished in a softer voice then left.

**What do you think?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Fuckin' Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Wow. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It mean so much to me, and as a reward I have chosen to update a day earlier. I know, I know, I'm such a nice person. I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last. So enough rambling. Enjoy**

**5+reviews= update.**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters **

Rachel drove home with a smile on her face. She felt good after standing up to Quinn and the others. While she was sure that she would end up rejoining them before sectionals, it felt good to know that they were rethinking how they treat her. Rachel turned up the volume on her Greatest Hits of Broadway CD that she was listening to and began to belt out 'No Good Deed', from Wicked. In a way this song sort of reminded her of herself. It seemed that whenever she tried to do something good it always backfired on her. She'd tried to do right by Finn by telling him the baby wasn't his and the whole Glee club almost fell apart before sectionals. She tried to stand up for Jesse, defending his intentions for being in Glee, and later he leaves and Vocal Adrenaline t.p the choir room.

As the song ended, Rachel banished the thoughts from her mind. Sure she'd made a lot of wrong decisions but in the long run, they'd worked out for the best. Turning into her driveway, Rachel heard her phone ringing. Stoping the car, Rachel got her phone out of her bag and looked at who was calling.

_Shelby._

Rachel was puzzled as to why Shelby was calling, but answered anyway.

"Hello." Rachel answered.

"Hey Rachel. It's Shelby."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah I know. I have you stored in my phone."

There was a pause on Shelby's end. "Right. Yeah that makes sense. Listen I have a favour to ask you."

"Okay." Rachel said hesitantly, her curiosity sky rocketing. What would Shelby want of her?

"I have to go out tonight, for a job interview. And I really need someone to watch Beth for me. And I know I have no right asking you this, but I was wondering if you could watch her for me."

"Shelby. I'm Beth's sister. I would love to watch her." Rachel said her heart giving a leap. This was it, proof that she was being accepted into Shelby and Beth's life. Even if it was as a last resort. "What time do you want me to come round?"

"5. If that's okay."

"Yes. That's fine. I'll see you then."

"Thank you so much. Bye Rachel." Shelby said then hung up. Leaving a very happy Rachel smiling in the car.

Finn shifted in his seat from all the glares he was getting from his fellow glee clubbers. Ever since Rachel had walked out, and for a good cause, they stared at him like he was the cause of all it. Which wasn't true, not in his opinion anyway.

"Okay so sectionals." Mr Schue continued, not sensing any of his student's negativity. "We have to decide on a set list. Any ideas?"

No one said a word.

Finn looked around and noticed all eyes were on him still. Getting frustrated he finally spoke up.

"Can you all please just stop looking at me like that. It's really starting to freak me out." He said and shrunk back a little. It was amazing to him how small he felt without Rachel by his side.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Santana spat.

"What?" Finn asked looking between her and Mr Schue for some support.

"Rachel listens to you dude. She would have stayed if you asked her to." Puck added, sticking up for his booty call. "We need her for sectionals."

"Listen guys, Rachel has stuff going on right now. And she needs to focus on that." Finn reasoned, trying not to get anyone else angry, He hated confrontations.

"Everyone has stuff going on Finn. Difference is we don't wuss out when it becomes to hard." Mercedes jumped in. Ready to argue till she was blue in the face. "We need our resident Diva to win. And you are the one she listens to most. If we lose then all our hard work will be for nothing."

Mr Schue watched what was happening before him, and as much as he hated to admit it Mercedes was right. They needed Rachel right now.

"Finn. Listen I know Rachel is going through a hard time. Believe me I know." Mr Schue said, earning him looks from the other glee members. Each one wondering how much he knew. "But do you think you could talk to Rachel, see if she wouldn't reconsider."

Finn looked Mr Schue and considered his words. Mr Schue was sort of like a father to him, in a teacher student way. Not that he didn't like Burt or anything. And his words had a large impact on him.

"I'll see what I can do." Finn nodded and got up, walking out of the choir room. He had a feeling that this talk with Rachel wasn't going to go well.

Finn knocked on Rachel's door and smiled when he heard to yell out for him to wait. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was happy, and he felt bad that he might cause her mood to change. When Rachel opened the door Finn was surprised to see Rachel with her bag and keys and changed out of what she was wearing before.

"Going somewhere?" Finn asked, looking her up and down, enjoying the way Rachel's short blue dress showed off her well toned legs.

"Oh Finn, I meant to call you." Rachel said and walked out and locked the door behind herself. "Shelby called, she has to go out and wants me to look after Beth tonight. Isn't that wonderful!" Rachel beamed, her smile almost hurting her face.

"Oh." Finn said sheepishly. This kinda put a dint in his whole plan to persuade her to come back to new directions. "That's great Rach. No wonder you're so happy."

Rachel nodded and began to walk down to her car. "This is a positive step Finn, I can just feel it." She continued turning back to him, and saw that he was looking kinda down. _You idiot, invite him to come with you._ Rachel thought to herself, feeling bad for almost ditching her boyfriend, who only a few hours ago serenaded her.

"Do you want to come Finn?" Rachel asked walking over to Finn and holing his hand. Finn smiled and nodded.

"Sure Rachel, that would be awesome." He thought then they both walked over to Rachel's car. Maybe he would be able to talk to Rachel after all.

"Rachel. Hi how are you?" Shelby said as she greeted Rachel and Finn at the door, car keys in one hand and a giggling Beth in the other.

"Hi Shelby." Rachel smiled and was lead inside Finn right at her feet. Finn couldn't help but stare at the baby in Shelby's arms. For so long he was positive that he would have to take care of this baby, thinking it was his and Quinn's child. Shelby felt Finn's stare on her and ushered him into the lounge room. Rachel was about to join Finn when she felt Shelby grab her hand.

"Rachel, can I speak to you for one moment." Shelby asked and lead Rachel back into the hallway.

'What the matter?" Rachel asked when she noticed Shelby was shifting on her feet somewhat agitated.

"Rachel, who is that guy?" Shelby asked eying Finn off. She may not have been a mother to Rachel the way she wanted but she sure as hell knew what a mother would do in this situation.

"That's Finn. My boyfriend." Rachel said proudly, giving Finn one of her massive smiles.

"Okay. But well…I don't know if I feel comfortable leaving you two alone together." Shelby admitted, switching Beth into her other arm. "I'm not saying I don't trust you, but I know all about teenage boys." After couching them for so many years, boy did she know.

Rachel laughed. This was it. Her big mother and daughter talk. The one she'd dreamt of. Sure it wasn't exactly as she imagined, but she took what she could get.

"While I'm touched by your concern, Finn is nothing but a gentleman and wouldn't try anything on me. Especially when there's a baby around." She explained, stealing the occasional glance back at Finn who was looking very uncomfortable sitting by himself. Shelby considered Rachel's words then nodded and handed Beth over to her.

"Okay well I should only be about 2 hours tops. There's money on the counter is you want to order something and Beth should be in bed by about six. If she's sleeping, do not wake her cause you will regret it."

Rachel nodded to each instruction then smiled. "Don't worry Shelby. I'm a natural with children. You have nothing to worry about." Rachel assured her then walked Shelby to the door.

"Don't you worry. Beth is in good hands."

So what did you think. Not much happened but that happens sometime. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Fuckin Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hello, it's your favourite author, XxSailorWinchesterXx, back again to give you the newest instalment of 'fuckin perfect'. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, all your positive feedback is what keeps me going (also lack of social life **** kidding.) Once again sorry for the mistakes and if any of the characters seem out of character.**

**5+reviews=update.**

**I do not own Glee or any of it's charcters. **

"That was exhausting." Rachel sighed as she fell onto her couch in her usual place.

"Urgh, how does Shelby do it every day." Finn agreed and fell right next to Rachel.

They had just arrived home from Shelby's and both agreed that Beth was more work then they could handle. She was always crying or demanding their attention and not once in the whole two hours was their a moment of piece. Right now, Finn was thanking god that the baby wasn't his.

"At least you made headway with Shelby and Beth." Finn suggested, trying to see the bright side of the situation. Rachel nodded and turned her attention to Finn.

"As annoying as she was, I feel like I'm becoming more attached to Beth. She's making me feel happy." Rachel admitted and gave a small smile. "Sorry that she threw up on your t-shirt." Rachel apologised, looking at the throw up stain on Finn top

"It's okay. I never liked this shirt anyway." Finn joked and put his arm around Rachel. "I'm just glad that you had fun."

Closing her eyes Rachel leaned into Finn's chest and nodded. "Thanks for coming."

The two sat in silence for a while, neither one saying a word.

"I think you should come back to glee." Finn blurted out without thinking. Rachel turned and looked and Finn confused.

"Why? I just left."

Finn gave a deep sigh and decided to just tell her what the others had said. "Rachel you're an amazing singer, one of the best in glee."

Rachel beamed at the compliment that was thrown her way.

"And." Finn continued. "Without you we don't have a shot at winning at sectionals, then we'll never get to nationals and the glee club will be finished and all our hard work will be for nothing."

Finn finished at waited for Rachel to say something.

"And we really need your voice and all your ideas right now, seeing as sectionals in a few weeks-" Finn stoped as he noticed Rachel now glaring at him.

"So what you're saying is, you want me to come back so I can do all the work and win us another sectionals?" Rachel guessed. She couldn't believe this, only today Finn was in her corner, saying how he would support her through her problems with Shelby and Beth and now he was taking it all back.

"Well yeah…but you know not all the work just some of it….everyone really misses you…" _Smooth Finn, _Finn thought to himself as he noticed he was rambling.

Rachel got off the couch and began to pace. "So now you're just taking back saying you would support me." Rachel said sadly turning to face Finn.

Finn saw the sad look on Rachel's faced and jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

"No Rach. I wasn't lying. It's just that the others we saying…"

"The others?" Rachel said pulled away from Finn. "So wait the glee club say one thing and you just do what they say. I can't believe you Finn." Rachel said. It didn't surprise her, she knew the glee club would try to get her to come back, but to send Finn instead of themselves was just low.

"It's not like that Rachel. I agree with them We need you back to win and as leaders we should always be there no matter what's happening." Finn tried to explain seeing as the conversation was not heading in the direction that he had hoped.

Rachel looked at Finn then sighed. She didn't want to argue with him. She loved the fact that Finn cared so much about Glee club, and wanted them to win, but she needed to do this for herself.

"I think you should go Finn." Rachel said softly and walked over to open the door. "I can't talk about this with you right now."

"Rachel." Finn pleaded walking over to Rachel. "Listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. We won't talk about it any more."

Rachel shook her head and went over and gave Finn a small peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said then closed the door. Finn looked at the closed door and just wanted to punch himself. _Yeah, real smooth Finn._ He thought then walked over to his car.

"So how did it go?" Kurt asked as Finn walked through the door of the choir room alone.

"Do you see Rachel with me." Finn sighed and walked over to the only free seat next to Santana and sat down.

"Surely she said something about it?" Quinn said, leaning forward to talk to Finn. "Did you tell her that we really need her?"

Finn turned around and looked at Quinn. "She kicked me out Quinn. I really don't think I made that much of a difference." He sighed and then turned his attention to Mr Schue who just walked in the door. As soon as he walked him he could see that Rachel was missing and how dejected Finn looked.

"Alright everybody, we need to start discussing our set list for sectionals." He said trying to distract everybody.

"What's the point Mr Schue, without Rachel we're screwed." Tina sighed, saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Come on guys, this is just a minor set back. We can still do it." Mr Schue continued then started to write suggestions on the board. Just then Finn's phone started to ring. Everyone in the class was looking at him, and he was about to hang up when he saw who it was. _Rachel._ Finn thought. Finding it odd that she'd be calling him when he only saw her last lunch.

"Hey Rach." Finn answered, giving Mr Schue an apologetic look. "What's up. What, why? Is something wrong? We were just there last night, does she want something? Rachel I think this is a bad idea; I don't want you to get hurt. Okay sure. I'll see you then. I love you."

Finn hung up his phone and looked around the room, noticing all eyes on him.

"What did Rachel want?" Kurt asked curiously.

_I wish I knew._ Finn thought to himself.

**OHHHHHH could this be more trouble for Finchel? You'll just have to wait and see **** Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fuckin' Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Well everyone, we are coming to the end of our story. This is the second last chapter, gosh it's gone so fast. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, all those positive reviews are like crack to me. So keep em' coming **

**Anyway enough rambling and on with the chapter **

**5+reviews=update.**

**I do not own glee or any of it's charcteres.**

Rachel stared at her time table.

**Glee practice**. It said in big bold letters. Rachel sighed, without going to glee practice she had the entire afternoon to herself. _What to do?_ Rachel thought to herself as she packed her school books into her locker. She was on top of all her assignments, had no homework or any other type of work to do. _Gosh_. Rachel thought as she slammed her locker shut. _I have nothing to do without glee. _She needed something to do, otherwise she'd go crazy. She looked at her phone and decided to ring Shelby and ask if she could come round and see Beth. It was a long shot, but it was something to do at least. After dialling Shelby's number Rachel waited patiently for her to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hi Shelby it's Rachel. I was wondering if I could come round and maybe see Beth." There was a pause on Shelby's end and Rachel began to panic. What if Shelby thought that she was desperate? What if Shelby had had enough of her? What if she didn't like the way she was around Beth?

"Don't you have Glee practice now?"

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief to know that it was just that.

"Ummm…it's a long story." Rachel said hesitantly, not wanting to let Shelby know how much was going on with her at the moment.

"Okay. We're at the park right now, the one near my house, you can meet us there."

"Okay. Sure. I'll be there in 20." Rachel said then hung up. Now at least she had something to do.

Rachel opened door of her car and was about to pull out of the school parking lot, when she remembered that she better call Finn to let him know where she was going.

"Hey Rach. What's up?"

"Hi Finn I just thought I'd call to let you know that I'm just leaving school for the afternoon." Rachel explained as she put her key into the engine.

"What? Why?"

"Oh I'm just going over to see Beth and Shelby." She said casually, as if this was becoming a regular habit.

"We were just there last night, does she want something?"

"No. I just want to go and see my sister and mum. Is that such a bad thing?" Rachel said coldly. She didn't mean to snap at Finn, but she still hadn't forgiven him for last night either.

"Rachel I think this is a bad idea; I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rachel turned the key and the car turned on Rachel turned down her radio so she could hear Finn.

"How is this a bad idea Finn? Shelby wants me to be apart of Beth's life. This is me being apart." Rachel snapped and then regretted it even more. Giving a deep sigh Rachel continued talking. "Listen Finn I'm sorry, but I'm going. Can you come round tonight around 6. I think we need to talk."

"Okay sure. I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you too." Rachel said then hung up. That was not how she wanted the conversation to go.

Rachel walked through the park and smiled at all the playing mothers and children. Some were playing on the slide, others in the sandpit. But the one she was looking for was sitting on a picnic rug simply playing with toys.

"Hey Beth." Rachel said bending down and sitting on the rug next to her sister. "You look beautiful today." Beth gave a small giggle and grabbed Rachel's finger.

"Hello Rachel." Shelby said pulling Beth into her lap. "How was school?"

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing new happened." And she was right, nothing new ever happened, everyday was the same. Arrive at school. Go to class. Go to lunch. Get slushied. Finish classes. Go to glee. Go home. It was always the same.

Shelby looked at Rachel and saw that was somewhat distracted. "Is something the matter Rachel? I mean you're not at glee, so something has to be wrong."

Rachel looked at her mother and gave a small sigh. "Have you ever felt like people only want you for your talent." Rachel said softly, moving her stare towards Beth.

Shelby looked at Rachel with a frown. "I take it this is why you're not at glee."

Rachel didn't say anything but gave her head a slight nod.

"Rachel. You're talented. No one can deny that, and with talent comes some sacrifices." Shelby began passing Beth over to Rachel in the hopes that it might make her feel better. Since having Beth she'd been finding it hard to get angry at anything, there was just something about the baby that calmed her.

"There will be times when people will only want you for you're voice, and you have to accept that. When people in a group know that someone's more focused and into it then the others, they'll slack off. It's a true leader that passes the slack back to the people who dropped it."

Rachel listened to Shelby's words and couldn't help but see sense in them. Every time the glee club had made her take the slack, she'd happily do it, but they never learned from it.

"Rachel, you're so much like me. I alienated a lot of people due to my stubbornness over the years. I did what you're doing now, trying to teach them a lesson by pulling away, but it didn't work. And I take it it's not working for you either."

Rachel looked up at her mother and gave her smile, the kind that she usually reserves for Finn. Handing Beth back to Shelby Rachel stood up and pulled out her keys.

"Thanks you so much for the advice. I think you may just have saved sectionals."

Shelby smiled and gave Beth a kiss on the head. "I think Beth would like to see you perform at sectionals."

Rachel looked down at Beth and gave her a small kiss on the head too. "I would like that."

Finn pulled into Rachel's driveway and suddenly felt very nervous. He had no idea what to expect. While he loved Rachel he couldn't deny that she changed moods faster then Kurt changed the colour scheme in their bedroom. Finn looked at himself one last time in the review mirror and then got out of the car and walk up to the front door. He was about to knock when the door swung open revelling Rachel standing before him. With an unreadable expression on her face. _This isn't a good sign._ Finn thought to himself as Rachel lead him inside into the lounge room. Rachel took her usual seat on the couch and Finn, his next to her. Finn sat their nervously waiting for Rachel to yell or scream at him. But much to his surprise Rachel have a loud laugh.

"You look like I'm going to kill you Finn." Rachel laughed, as she noticed his rigid posture and lack of conversation. He didn't even so much say hello. "You can relax Finn, I'm not mad."

Finn breathed a huge sigh of relief and leaned back into the couch. "You had me worried there for a moment Rachel. I though you were going to Hulk out on me."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at Finn's expression. "Hulk out?"

"Yeah Hulk out. Like you know when the guy gets really mad and he turns into the Hulk." Finn explained and when he noticed the still clueless look on her face he sighed. "You've got to watch something other then Funny Girl."

Rachel shrugged and leaned into Finn's chest. "I'm coming back to glee." She said and saw Finn's face light up. "But it's not going to be the same as last time. I can't go back to the way things were. They didn't work for anybody."

Finn wanted to question her more but Rachel pulled his face down and gave him a kiss. "You'll see what I mean."

Hmmmm….what does Rachel have up her sleeve I wonder? Well I don't wonder, but I'm sure you do. Remember everyone, review, review and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Fuckin Perfect

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Well this is it. This is where our story ends. I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed or favourite this story. You are what kept me writing, even when I had no idea what to write about or where this story was going. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing. So without any futher rambling, I present to you the final chapter of Fuckin' Perfect. Goodbye everybody **

**I do not own Glee nor any of its characters.**

The members of glee club sat in the choir room quietly. It was time for practice but they couldn't help but notice the absence of their teacher and the groups power couple.

"Maybe she's dying." Brittney spoke up suddenly getting everyone's attention. Santana looked at her fellow Cheerio and scoffed.

"Please. Man hands isn't dying. Just properly getting deported."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Haven't you guys learnt anything?" He snapped gaining the attention of the two girls. "Rachel left because of us teasing her. What would happen if she walked in now and heard that."

Santana rolled her eyes and produced a nail file and started working on her nails.

"I think there's more to it." Mike said, ready to open a new discussion.

"You're right. Did you hear what Mr Schue and Finn said to her. There's way more going on here." Tina agreed.

"Please no more baby dramas." Mercedes begged. That was the last thing the glee club needed right now. "Quinn was bad enough, but can you imagine a hormonal Rachel." The glee club, bar Kurt, laughed at Mercedes joke.

"Everyone knows i'm hormonal everyday." Rachel said walking into the room followed by Finn and Mr Schue, each with uneasy looks on their face. Each one not sure what was going to happen.

Mercedes looked up at Rachel and felt guilty. If this set Rachel off again, she knew she would be in trouble with the others.

Rachel stood up the front of the classroom and looked at the faces in front of her, each one looking either guilty or sacred. This was it. She'd been practicing what she would say all last night in front of her mirror.

"I'm coming back to glee." She said plainly, earning some sighs from the group and a typical eye roll from Santana. Before they could even say a word Rachel held up her hand to continue speaking.

"I have a few conditions though."

This earned a collective moan from the whole group. "You can't have all the solo's Rachel." Quinn huffed.

"I don't care about the solo's." Rachel snapped. Shutting Quinn up and making everyone get on edge. This was not the same Rachel Berry that had left Glee a few days prior.

"From now on you're all going to start pulling your weight. If you drop the ball, I won't pick it up. This is our club, not mine, and if we want it to work we all have to start putting in equal efforts." Rachel explained, her voice confident and loud. "I'm not going to be a_hypercritic,_ this means I will have to change too. Stop acting like I own the place and give you a chance to take leadership. I have to stop being such a diva."

Everyone looked at Rachel as if she had two heads. Was this really Rachel Berry speaking to them with such confidence?

"What we were doing before wasn't working, and I'm sure you'll all agree with me there. So if we're going to be ready for sectionals we _all_ have to pick up our game. That includes you boob job." Rachel said, aiming her comment at Santana, who was still doing her nails.

She felt good, better then good, she felt great. This was going to be a positive step for new directions she could just feel it. Even more, it was going to be a positive step for her.

"Any objections?" Rachel added as he looked over the faces of her fellow glee clubbers, she noticed Santana was about to say something but Quinn stabbed her in the side.

"Great to have you back Diva." Mercedes smiled.

"Great to be back." Rachel said truthfully and took a seat next to Artie, who gave her a high-five. Finn walked over to Rachel in awe. He was not expecting that. He was just expecting Rachel to go on about the importance of the group and sectionals. For once he was glad he was wrong.

"Where did that come from?" Finn asked, as the other students began to branch off to discuss songs for Sectionals. Rachel shrugged and gave and small smile.

"We needed a change, I just pushed them in the right direction. I need to be a good role model for Beth. Not someone who gets walked on." She explained, feeling good about herself.

Finn smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "That was so good." He said, referring to her leadership speech.

Rachel pulled back. "Finn, if I may steal your words, that was fucking perfect." She replied then kissed him on the lips.

This was a change for the better.

**The End.**

**Omg it's over! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the ones that kept me writing. **


End file.
